Mantis' Tragic Memory
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Mantis is turning 21 and something from his childhood haunts him. Very tragic and scary!
1. Concerns

Mantis' Tragic Memory

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Concerns

One day in the Jade Palace, Po, Crane, Tigress, Monkey and Viper were all gathering around the kitchen, looking a little concerned about Mantis. With his 21st birthday coming, they were worried about the birthday Furious Five member looking depressed and moody. Po sighed deeply and asks, "Do you think Mantis doesn't want a birthday?"

"Are you crazy, Po? Of course Mantis wants a birthday. What makes you thinks he doesn't want one?" asked Tigress.

Viper sighs and said, "Maybe he's afraid of turning 21."

"What's wrong with being 21? It's a sign to show that you're maturing a bit, but still young." said Crane.

"That's because you haven't even been 21 yet." said Monkey.

Crane glared at Monkey and thumps him on the head with his wing. Monkey exclaims and rubbed his head, furiously. Then, he turned to Crane and said, "It was just a joke."

Po stood up near the kitchen and brought out some bowls. He poured out some noodles and added an extra one for passed them through the table and saved the other bowl for Mantis. Everyone else has been eating the noodles and Viper asks, "So, do you think Mantis has a problem or something?"

"This morning, I asked him how does it feel turning 21 and his response was, 'I don't want to talk about it for a while.' It's kinda weird, but I think he has a depression of forthcoming age." said Crane.

"Forthcoming age?" asked Tigress.

"Well, when you're almost full-grown, you feel as if you need to reverse time and just go back to being young until you're ready to grow."

"That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard." said Monkey.

"What makes you think got me accepting that I'm growing up?"

Monkey scoffs and rolled his eyes, thinking Crane's kinda crazy and his comments are a sick joke. He then said, "I'm not even gonna ask that."

Minutes later, Shifu walked around the kitchen, checking in on most the members. He saw them eating and talking, unaware that someone's missing in this kitchen. He came in and asked, "Where's Mantis?"

"How would we know? We haven't seen him around since this morning." said Po.

"I think he's depressed about being 21, master." said Tigress.

Doubting that comment, Shifu then said, "There's nothing wrong with growing up. It just means that you have great memories of your youth and since you come in age, there's no turning back. Just live your life and accept the fact that you're grown."

"I seriously don't know what it means." said Crane.

"It means you grow up and everyone will respect you more."

"Okay. That almost made sense." said Monkey.

"Give me a bowl, panda." said Shifu.

"You sure?"

"What makes you think I came here for?"

Po got up and grabbed another bowl for Shifu and served a bowl of noodles for him. He saw seven bowls around the table and he asked, "Why are there seven bowls?"

Po looked at the other bowl and explained to Shifu, "Well, master, I'm saving the other bowl for Mantis because he hasn't been out of his room all day, so I'm just saving it for him, in case he gets hungry."

Shifu stared at Po and realized that he's good at caring for his members. Then, he decides to go and check on Mantis to see how he's doing. He went to knock on Mantis' door and expects him there.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Po."

Po stood back and Mantis opened the door to see what he wants. He gave him the bowl of noodles and decides to go back to the room and closed the door. Mantis scurried through the room and ate half of the noodles until a twinge of memory just came back that starts to haunt him.


	2. Memory Lane Nightmare

Chapter 2: Memory Lane Nightmare

A few hours later, Mantis opened his eyes, slowly and felt kinda scared about sleeping. As he got up, he looks at the picture of his mother and held it closely to his heart. He wasn't really looking forward to turning 21 because of what happened 9 years ago. He suffered from a tragic adolescenthood memory between his mom and someone she knows that went into a spiraling, painful end.

He sighs and puts his hand on his face to cover his scared look. Looking back on his past, this incident came 2 weeks before his 12th birthday, 9 years ago, known as the most tragic time of his life for him and his mother.

_9 years ago..._

Young Mantis was looking forward to his 12th birthday, because he likes being a young man. He looked up at the sky, thinking was his life would be like if he stayed forever young and everything.

"Mantis!" his mother called.

He heard his mom call for him and he scurried inside the tall grass to see her. She asked him, "So, how does it feel to be almost 12?"

"It feels pretty good. I feel like I'm still growing up." Young Mantis said.

"Hopefully, it'll be a special 12th birthday you'll remember for the rest of your life."

"I hope you're right."

As they came in, one grasshopper called out his mom's name, furiously. His mom shuddered to think about coming up to see what her boyfriend wants from her. Mantis didn't like the grasshopper around his mom because he knows that something must be wrong when it comes to her and her boyfriend.

Then, the grasshopper, 32 years old, bulging red eyes, orange skin, a little taller and four wings, came down to the grass to see what's taking so long. He came down, sees her with Mantis and asks, "Where have you been?"

"I've been talking to my son. Is there anything wrong?" she asks.

"Why waste your time talking to this kid?"

"Because he's my son. I always have time to talk to him. Is there a problem with that?"

"Darn right there's a problem with that!" he exclaimed.

"Honey, Mantis is standing in front of us." she said, in order to keep him from witnessing a serious takedown. She turned to Mantis and said, "Why don't you go up to your room? Me and my boyfriend have to discuss something."

Understanding her fear for his boyfriend, Mantis nodded and hopped out of grass and went into the tree to get away from the drama between her and her boyfriend. She turned to him and said, "Why must you make this hard on us?"

"Because you belong to me, okay? Leave the brat behind." he said.

She looked at him with much distraught and said, "I can't do that. Who's gonna take care of him?"

"I will."

"I don't think you're responsible to handle my son. He's not much into conversation. He's not used to you."

"He'd BETTER get used to me or else!" he yells, as he pushes her to the ground.

Mantis saw the whole arguement through his own eyes, as a young kid, seeing his own mother being pushed by. He could feel the fear coming out of his skin. As he keeps looking at the fight, her boyfriend threatened to beat the crap out of her if he doesn't want him near Mantis.

"I don't think that's gonna happen." she said.

"Listen to me, if I see you with that little runt, you are in for a smackdown." he said, looking menacingly.

She nodded her head and decided to do what he says. However, after he left, she decides to defy his demands and tries anything she can to protect her only son. Mantis witness the whole fight and looked very scared around the situation.

Later that night, the grasshopper sees his girlfriend with Mantis to put him to sleep. He grew more furious thinking she likes his son better than him. As she left to get some rest, he decides to confront her about caring for Mantis.

"You just can't stop caring for him, can you?" he asked.

She felt very scared around him and decides to get away from him, but pushes her down the branch. He got in her face and yelled, "I told you if you don't leave behind the little brat, I will mess you up so bad!"

"You can't tell me what to do." she said.

"You better watch who you're talking to!" he screamed.

"Okay, that's it! I need some space!"

The yelling woke up Mantis and snuck out to find out what's going on. Then, he sees his mom with her abusive boyfriend, fighting and shoving and arguing. He sucker-punched her in the jaw and grabbed her, threatening to drop her 20 feet in the air to kill her.

Mantis was shaken to death, seeing how this happens in front of his young eyes at 11 years old. When she gave in, he decided to let her go easily and flew away. She stood up, panic-striken like she's facing death sooner or later. When she sees Mantis looking scared, she walked to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you okay, mom?" asked Mantis.

"I think so."

"That guy had no right to treat you like that. You should break up with him."

"I can't do that. Because he'll kill the crap out of me."

"Maybe you should hide."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"Maybe. Go back to bed."

Mantis went back to his room and tried to go to sleep, but everytime he closes his eyes, he sees that mean, abusive grasshopper assaulting his mother for Mantis. He shook in his bed and tried not to go to sleep, but he just wanted to get over it quickly so it would go away.

* * *

That's all I can basically give you guys. I'm gonna work on my other chapters pretty soon to find out more about this story. There's gonna be more, so keep waiting. Until then, enjoy this fanfic though!


	3. Confronting Mantis

Well, this took about almost a week, but thank goodness it's here. Now you can see how the rest of this story turned out. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Confronting Mantis

The next day, Mantis wandered around the tree, thinking about his mother and wanted to get away from her boyfriend. However, when he came got down to the tree, he sees the grasshopper looking angry as heck.

Mantis felt the fear coming out of his eyes as the grasshopper was about to get rid of him one and for all.

"So, you're the twerp who's been messing around my girlfriend, aren't you?" asked the grasshopper.

"Your girlfriend is my mom. I saw you how you messed with her last night and the day before. Do you know how much that kind scares me?" said Mantis.

"You're too young to know this much."

"Those eyes... they don't fool me. I'm just asking you nicely, just please leave my mom alone. You act as if it has something to do with me."

"It does."

"I didn't even mess with you at this point, so why take it out on me?"

"Just stay away from my girlfriend, understood?!"

"I can't do that. Why? Because she's my mom. I have to be there for me like she has for me, and that's the way it is and I love her. You're just too... paranoid and crazy."

The grasshopper shoved Mantis on the floor and slammed him, punched him and messed him up real bad. Mantis tried to fight back, but the grasshopper used every single move to take him on and used his fist to punch Mantis in the stomach, eye and in the knees. The grasshopper kept screaming and punching at him for too long. Then, suddenly, Mantis fell to the ground and tries to get up until the grasshopper decided to leave with his last words.

"Get anywhere near my girlfriend you're both dead! Got it?!"

He left and walked away from him. Mantis eventually felt intimidated by that grasshopper, unaware that his mom saw the entire fight.

Mantis went back inside the tree, looking scarred and bruised. His mom looked at him with complete shock. She asks, "What happened? Did my boyfriend messed with you? Did he beat you up?"

Mantis looked at her with tears in his eyes, and nodded. His mother dropped her jaw and said, "Oh, heck no, he didn't! Nobidy messes with my only son and gets away with it. We are so breaking up at this point!"

"You can't to do that! He threatened me that if I get anywhere near you, he'll kill us both! I don't wanna take that risk, but I want to be near you. I just... I just don't know what to do now." said Mantis.

His mom sighs and said, "Don't worry. We'll get through this. No matter what. I'm not gonna leave you, ever. I promise, I'll be here for you."

"You promise?" asked Mantis.

"I promise."

She comforts him and hugged him. She puts Mantis in his room in order for this to heal and get it away.

"You gonna be okay?" asked his mom.

"I hope so."

A few hours later, Mantis' had a terrible dream about himself, his mother and the grasshopper. He dreamt that the grasshopper was coming for Mantis and takes him away and puts him in his death and that his mom was gonna save him, but it was short-lived when the grasshopper followed her every move and took her down and punched her in the face and Mantis was falling out of his mom's grasp and the grasshopper slithered his body until...

Mantis woke up and screamed loudly and panted furiously with sweat dripping from his face and the horror from his nightmare was affecting him, emotionally.

When his mom heard him screaming, she decided to make sure he was okay. She asked, "Are you okay?"

Mantis sighed and said, "Yeah, I just... Just had a bad dream."

His mother sat down next to him and said, "It's about my boyfriend, isn't it?"

Mantis nodded his head and she realized that he had a nightmare about him and told him, "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get through this."

"I hope you're right." Mantis said, worriedly.

"Go back to sleep."

Mantis went back to sleep, worried about the fact whenever he closed his eyes, he sees that scary grasshopper and hopes that it will pass. She took one last look at Mantis and thought so much about him and his life.

She walked out of his room and thinking she has had enough up to here and decides the best way to end this relationship is by breaking up with him, even though he's gonna beat the mess out of him, but she hopes he'll accept it for Mantis' sake.

* * *

I could definitely feel sorry for Mantis. His childhood wasn't that good at 11. The thought of his mom really bruises him and his boyfriend, man, somebody should do something to him. Lucky for you guys, this next chapter should answer that.


	4. Break ups and Final Days

Here's how his childhood memories end with his mother's death. Prepare to break out the waterworks!

* * *

Chapter 4: Break-up and Final Days

The next day, after the masquerade between her boyfriend, herself and Mantis, she decides she couldn't take any of the abuse anymore. So, when the grasshopper came to her, she looked very agitated and decides now would be a great time to call the relationship dead as a fallen tree.

"So, decided to leave behind the little brat, huh?" he asked.

"Not really. Listen, I don't think we can continue this relationship any further. Not with you beating me up and my son, so... I'm breaking up with you." she said.

The grasshopper looked at her, looking ver angry and stared at her and said, "Listen, babe, no one, I repeat, NO ONE breaks up with me EVER!! You know what happens to someone who breaks up with me? They die."

"It's not me, it's you. I'm sorry, but I can't seem to continue this any further with your violent behavior. Besides, you're too paranoid and punch-drunk. One too many beatings to me and I'm fed up with all your crap, because you make me sick."

"So, you're leaving me with that little brat?!"

"That brat happens to be my son, who's gonna turned 12 in 2 weeks, and I do not want this to start up the drama. I've made a promise to be here for him, whether I'm around or not, so we're though." she said.

"You'd better get back together with me."

"That is not gonna happen. I'm sorry, but it's over."

"Fine. Be that way."

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down. When Mantis heard the fight, he decided to check it out. He gasped in horror when he saw his mom's boyfriend beating her and assualting her in any way. When he saw Mantis, he pushed her away and decides to go after him. He ran across the tree and Mantis ran away from him and panted furiously as he ran. It was difficult that a young praying mantis, at 11 years old, witnessed a heck of a beating from a grasshopper who's too controlling to keep her relationship away from Mantis.

"I'm gonna get you, you little brat!"

Mantis hid away from the grasshopper by the tree. He started catching his breath and hoped that the coast is clear. When he got out of the tree, the grasshopper grabbed him by the leg and Mantis started screaming loudly. When his mom heard the scream, she came down the tree and sees him trying to kill his son by grabbing his neck, forcing him to die.

"LET HIM GO!!" screamed his mother.

He turned around and saw her defending his son. He panted furiously and took a real beating at her. When he came to her, he punched him and felt now is the right time to kill her. He took out his hand and punched her in her eye and scratched her arm, then screamed loudly.

Blood started coming out of her arm and pushed her down the tree and knocked her out with a branch. He beat her upside the head 12 times until she passed out. Then, he took a look at Mantis and decided to kill him just for refusing to give in to her boyfriend's demands. He grabbed Mantis by the head and decided to choke him, until a voice came out of nowhere.

"We won't be having none of this crap. Leave him be!" exclaimed the pig.

"Make me!"

Other animals stopped him and decides to comfort Mantis to check in on him. They set Mantis free and the grasshopper tried to kill him, but he already got stopped by the crocodiles. Then, the other animals grabbed the grasshopper and took him away. Mantis crawled out to his mom and first witnessed someone killing his mom as an 11-year-old.

When she opened her eyes slowly, she looked at Mantis and patted his head and said softly, "I'm gonna miss you. Be strong for me."

Mantis felt the tears coming out of his eyes and said, "Please don't leave me alone. I need you. You promised you'll be here for me."

"I'm sorry I won't be there for your birthday, but I will when I look down on you. I will be here for you... always. I... I love..."

Hoping to hear her last words, it was too late. She already died and her hand fell down to the ground and didn't move. Mantis looked so sad and horrified and laid his head down and started crying.

_9 years later..._

Back to reality, Mantis looked back on that experience and to that day, he felt scared inside for 9 years and still thinks about the grasshopper killing his mom. He felt so angry and furious inside as if he could've done something to prevent it.

To that day, Mantis felt remorseful about what happened, then, he looked up at the window and looked at the sky and whispered, "I still want you here with me."

He went back inside and laid down on his bed, with one lone tear coming out of his face, facing to spend his 21st birthday in isolation and he got sick of spending his birthdays alone and depressed.

* * *

Told you it would be an emotional chapter to read. Next one!


	5. Letting Out All Feelings

Chapter 5: Letting out all Feelings

Early in the morning, after looking back on that awful memory he's been keeping for 9 years, Mantis wandered around the Valley of Peace, hoping to get away from all that tragedy. When the thoughts of his mother kept coming through his head, he can't seem to get over it.

In order to make this go away, he wrote a song in order for him to help heal his broken feelings and heart.

_I don't wanna be the boy who laughs the loudest_

_Or the boy who never wants to be alone_

_I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning_

_Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

_Ah, the sun is blinding_

_I stayed up again_

_Oh, I am finding_

_But that's not the way I want my story to end_

_I'm safe _

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're my protection_

_But how do I feel this good sober?_

_I don't wanna be the boy who has to fill the silence_

_The quiet scares me cause it screams the truth_

_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation_

_Cause I won't remember, save your breath, cause what's the use_

_Ah, the night is calling_

_And it whispers softly, 'come and play'_

_Oh, I am falling_

_And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame_

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_But why do I feel this good sober?_

_Coming down, coming down, coming down_

_Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round_

_Looking for myself, sober_

_Coming down, coming down, coming down_

_Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinnin 'round_

_Looking for myself, sober_

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad_

_Till you're trying to find the you that you once had_

_I've heard myself cry, 'never again'_

_Broken down in agony, just tryin' to find a friend_

_Oh-oh_

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_But how do I feel this good sober?_

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_But how do I feel this good sober?_

He feels as if all of the emotions he's been feeling inside, have finally been released. However, Mantis turned around and saw Po, Crane, Shifu, Monkey and Viper overheard everything Mantis sung to.

He asked, "How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough, Mantis. I didn't realize you had it in you." said Po.

"I forgot, I guess."

"When did you write this?" asked Viper.

"I wrote it 2 years after the incident with my mom's death."

"Whatever happened between you and your mom?" asked Crane.

Mantis sighed and said, "I think it's better to show it to you on the Moon Pool."

Later that night, when they arrived at the Moon Pool, the ripples of water came through and the moon shined through the river, they saw the scenes of a young Mantis witnessing his mother getting beaten up by her abusive grasshopper boyfriend. When they saw Mantis' tragic childhood, they soon realized why he's been in isolation throughout his 9 years missing out of celebrating his birthdays. By the time they saw scenes of his mother's death, they felt really sorry for Mantis.

"Did that really happen to you?" asked Po.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Shifu.

"Every freakin' year, 2 weeks before my birthday comes, I can't seem to get over that stupid grasshopper abusing my mom. Do you know what it's like waking up every night knowing that your mom has been assaulted by some dude who's jealous because of an only kid? Being almost 12, these eyes were witnessing every single horror that keeps coming back in my life. So for 9 years, I spend most of my birthdays isolated and I really missed out all my years because of that tragic experience." said Mantis.

The others felt as if that's been the depression and sadness Mantis has been feeling and felt as if he doesn't want to have a birthday anymore.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" asked Po.

Mantis nodded and Viper comforted him with her tail wrapped around his head. She said, "I'm sorry that ever happened to you."

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" asked Crane.

"I didn't want to talk about it. I... I was just too scared."

"Mantis, you're never scared." said Tigress.

"Do you know how much damage that grasshopper done to my life? Probably so much wreckage and every memeory has been sticking to since I was 12 all through 20. Now, my 21st birthday coming, I feel like I should be left alone and I don't want to."

"We know you don't want to." said Shifu.

"We all care about you, no matter what." said Viper.

"Really?" Mantis asked.

"Of course. It really hurts to see you this depressed every year when your birthday comes." said Crane.

"I just don't want to be alone on my birthday."

Po sat down next to Mantis and said, "It's not gonna happen this time. Your birthday will be the most awesomest birthdays ever."

"How do you know?" asked Mantis.

"You'll just have to trust us."

"We promise you, we'll make it more special." said Shifu.

Mantis felt as if all these years, missing out on 9 years of birthdays, felt as if his 21st, will be special. He stood up and said, "Thanks for doing this for me."

"Hey, anything for you, we'd do it." said Viper.

* * *

Just so you know, that was "Sober" from Pink. I had to put in some minor changes to the song, and I hope it works. Thanks to 's idea for that "Moon Pool" sequence. Appreciate it!


	6. Special Day

Chapter 6: Special Day

2 weeks later, when Mantis came to Mr. Ping's noodle shop, he expected something very unexpected. When he saw the candles and about 10 seconds...

"SURPRISE!!" everyone exclaimed.

Mantis felt shocked to know that this was something he missed out on in 9 years. He asked, "How did you guys--"

"When you told us you spent most of your birthdays isolated, we thought you would enjoy with you missed out on. So we decided to make your 21st birthday the most special days ever." said Po.

He could feel the joy coming inside his heart and tears coming from his eyes, though he tried not to let them fall.

Shifu felt happy and joyful toward Mantis as Mr. Ping and Po brought out a little cake and two candles that says, "21" in it. Mantis blew out the candles and everyone applauded.

"So what's your wish?" asked Po.

"You can't ask him that, cause then it wouldn't come true." said Tigress.

Mantis sighed and said, "I don't wish for anything, but I always wanted my birthday to be special... and it is."

"That's awesome." said Crane.

A few hours later, when they got back to the Jade Palace, Mantis felt as if he had a great time with his birthday and it was one that he'll never forget.

"Hey, thanks for an awesome birthday. It was so cool." said Mantis.

"So, how does it feel to be 21?" asked Shifu.

"It feels great!"

"I'm glad we all did this for you." said Viper.

"Hey, what are friends for?" asked Po.

Later on, Mantis went in the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom and looked at the sky, thinking about his mom and hoping that she could've been there to see his 21st birthday.

"Hey, birthday boy! What you doing?" asked Po.

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, I used to hide in places after what happened with my mom and what I've been through. Today, it was the most memorable day of my life because I get to grasp on what I missed out on." said Mantis.

"Well, hey, if it was me, you would've done the same thing for me." said Po.

"True. But anyway, thanks for everything you've done for me. You really are a good friend and a master."

"Well, hey, what do you expect from an awesome dragon warrior?"

Mantis laughed and felt as if he got his happy childhood back. Po said, "I like when you smile and you laugh."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I haven't seen you like that in a long time, it seems."

"I guess you're right."

Mantis hopped in Po's shoudler and they both went back to the Jade Palace and for the first time in Mantis' life, he's really enjoying being 21 and is happy to remember his mom because he knows she's looking down at him, happier for him as ever.

* * *

That fic took almost 3 1/2 weeks for me to complete, but I did it!! I hope you like this one! Read and review, please!


End file.
